dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Saiyan God
]]}}}} サイヤ ゴッド |romaji= Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo |english= |games = Legendary Saiyan''Dragon Ball Z Extreme Butōden'' Legendary Savior''Dragon Ball Z Extreme Butōden'' |group =ssg |other= V Jump May 2013, page 32''Dragon Ball Super'' chapter 4, page 2 |type= Ability |class= Supplementary |range = User |manga debut= Dragon Ball Super Chapter #4 |anime debut= Dragon Ball Super Episode #9 |game debut= Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z |movie debut= Dragon Ball Z: God and God |ova debut= |parent = Super Saiyan |derived= * Dash Punch * God Bind * God Heat Flash * God Power * Saiyan Beyond God * Super Saiyan Blue * Super Saiyan Rosé * Limit-Break Kamehameha |related= |users= * Yamoshi * Son Gokū * Vegeta |ncusers = *Son Gokū: Xeno *Basaku *Beat *Erito *Fort *Note *Viola }} サイヤ ゴッド|Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo}}, occasionally referred to as due to its hair coloration,Dragon Ball Super chapter 13“Dragon Ball Movie Frontline”: Naohiro Shintani Interview (19 Aug. 2018) is a divine transformation unique to the Saiyan race. Despite the name, it is not related to the Super Saiyan form and exists as an entirely separate line of transformations. Super Saiyan God is a transformation that is achieved through a ritual that involves several pure-hearted Saiyans pooling their powers together into a single recipient. The first to do so was Yamoshi, who was also the very first Super Saiyan. Centuries later, Son Gokū awakened the power to battle against the Hakaishin Beerus. When a Super Saiyan God becomes a Super Saiyan, they are able to achieve a power known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. In a mortal Saiyan, this takes the form of Super Saiyan Blue. In a purely divine Saiyan, this heightened hybrid form is Super Saiyan Rosé. History Like the traditional Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Saiyan God originated as a tale told in Saiyan mythology about the god of the Saiyan race.Dragon Ball Minus According to Shenron, a Super Saiyan God once appeared on planet Vegeta in response to the growth of the evil Saiyans. He was gifted his power from that of five righteous Saiyans, but was unable to stop the evil Saiyans due to losing his power before the job had been finished.Dragon Ball Z: God and God This Saiyan was a man by the name of Yamoshi.[https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/936083144402288640 Toriyama's Saiyan Q&A] Shortly before the start of the series, the Oracle Fish predicted that an arch-rival would appear to challenge Beerus, the Hakaishin. Beerus suspected that this arch-rival would be a Super Saiyan God, which was later confirmed when Gokū transformed into one on Earth. Appearance Super Saiyan God is the least dramatic Saiyan transformation. Visually, the Saiyan bears no distinction from their base state save for three features: their muscle mass shrinks down, making it look as though they have lost weight, their hair becomes wine red, and their eyes become bright red as well. Notably, unlike Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Blue (and more akin to Super Saiyan 3), the Saiyan retains their pupils while in god form.Dragon Ball Super volume 4 cover''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' Attributes Transformation into a Super Saiyan God can only be achieved when six righteous Saiyans (five in the anime) pool their power into a single member of their race.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 In the anime, it is explained that, in actuality, it's not the energy that these Saiyans pour into another that sparks the transformation—simply channeling their ki into another Saiyan will not result in the creation of a "god." Instead, it requires their 'heart', fitting with the need for 'righteous' Saiyans.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 That Saiyan then gains a tremendous power increase, allowing them to enter the realm of gods — meaning that only other gods can sense their ki, as well as fight on par with them. However, the Super Saiyan God ritual is not the only method for achieving this transformation. Vegeta obtained the form due to his intense training with Whis, which allowed him to achieve [[God ki|god ki]]. This transformation grants the user "regeneration" powers, though the extend of this ability is unknown.Dragon Ball Super episode 11 Another added bonus for a user of Super Saiyan God and god ki in general is that they can survive in space without a space suit, as shown through Goku's battle with Beerus.Dragon Ball Super episodes 10-14 While this transformation does place the user on the level of the gods, the power they wield in this state is dependent on their combat strength being transformed.Akira Toriyama-sensei Godly Interview In the anime, when Gokū first transformed, he had issues controlling his power while in this state; he was prone to bursts of physical power, and outright stated that his body didn't feel like his own body anymore. Beerus himself remarked that Gokū was only able to control a portion of the power Super Saiyan God offered at first, something Gokū confirmed. The longer he fought, however, the more adjusted Gokū became to the Super Saiyan God power. This form is far more powerful than the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. This is seen when Gokū, who was easily defeated as a Super Saiyan 3 by Beerus, is able to fight evenly with the Hakaishin and even press him in some instances. The increase in power is so great, that when a Super Saiyan God clashes with another godly being, their clashes begin to affect the very fabric of the universe, and can result in the destruction of everything, with only four punches needed to completely destroy the universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 12 Super Saiyan God, while being in a similar class to Super Saiyan Blue, is notably different in its fighting style. The key points to the Super Saiyan God fighting style relies heavily on the prediction of opponent's movements, reading their fighting styles and dodging accordingly. In addition, rather than employing brute force, Super Saiyan God utilizes the godly ki for techniques of an equally godly class.V-Jump, January 2019 (21 November 2018) Director Nagamine Speaks!! Director Nagamine told V-Jump his thoughts on the film Dragon Ball Super: Broly! Weaknesses Despite the increase in power, however, the form is not without its limitations. Eventually, the godly energy will expire, causing the form to disappear along with it.Dragon Ball Super episode 13 Improvement However, if the Saiyan becomes accustomed to the energy while still in their Super Saiyan God state, the power of the transformation will remain with them even after the transformation itself has expired. Gokū was able to accomplish this feat, and learned to master the godly power granted to him from his brief period as a Super Saiyan God. The result of mastering the power of the Super Saiyan God explosively augments the Saiyan's base form, to the point that Gokū was able to easily overwhelm Freeza in his true form, despite the tyrant having grown exponentially more powerful than he was during the fight on Namek. By imbuing the fully-mastered godly ki into the Super Saiyan transformation, this results in a Super Saiyan Blue.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F"''Vegeta, however, was able to obtain godly ''ki and fully master it from his training with Whis, and also gained the ability to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan without ever becoming a Super Saiyan God. It is possible, however, to readopt the form after losing the effects. During his battle with Beerus, Gokū transformed into a Super Saiyan God long enough to dispell Beerus' Beerus Ball. Additionally, in the manga, while fighting Hit, Gokū transformed into a Super Saiyan God freely.Dragon Ball Super chapter 13 During the Tournament of Power, in the anime, Gokū also demonstrated the ability to re-adopt the Super Saiyan God form.Dragon Ball Super episode 104 Unlike when the form is first used, a Saiyan who can transform into a Super Saiyan God at will appears to lack the time-limit that plagued the form when Gokū first used it against Beerus, as Vegeta and Gokū are seen using the forms in battles without worrying about such a limitation. Variations Super Saiyan Blue , formerly known as is the result of using godly ki while transforming into a Super Saiyan. The result is a transformation that is even more powerful than the Super Saiyan God. It is characterized by the blue hair and eyes that it gives the Saiyan. It was obtained by Gokū and Vegeta during their training with Whis. Super Saiyan Rosé is the counterpart of Super Saiyan Blue: another result of using using godly ki while transforming into a Super Saiyan. The result is a transformation that is even more powerful that the Super Saiyan God. It is characterized by the pink hair and grey eyes that it gives the Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super episode 56 This is the form that a true god adopts when they surpass the Super Saiyan God, rather than Super Saiyan Blue.Dragon Ball Super chapter 20 In Other Media Video Games In Dragon Ball Heroes, the state of having mastered the power of Super Saiyan God in the Saiyan's base form is known as a を えたサイヤ |Kami wo koete Saiya-jin}}. Its overall features greatly enhances the user's power and bears a white aura similar to the Ultimate Gohan. Additionally, the Saiyan avatars are given the ability to take on this form through the God Class-Up. In these video games, the tail does not alter coloration, while the hair and eyes become the normal red of the Super Saiyan God form. Beat is shown freely transforming into the Super Saiyan God state during one of the animated openings for the game, implying he obtained the transformation, or godly ki, some time before the trailer.Dragon Ball Heroes Trailer''Gokū was able to freely transform into "God" after mastering godly ''ki, implying Beat would have had to meet similar circumstances. The Super Saiyan God is a usable transformation in the following video games: Creation and Conception According to , the character designer for Dragon Ball Z: God and God, the Super Saiyan God transformation originally had a hairstyle more similar to that of a Super Saiyan 3 and was drawn with a cloak. Akira Toriyama drew an entirely different design, so the two exchanged ideas back and forth until a final design was chosen. Particularly, Toriyama insisted that the transformation not be overly muscular. He wanted it to resemble Gokū's base state,Tadayoshi Yamamuro - OKStars Interview, Vol. 249: Animation Supervisor and stated that he took inspiration from the Super Saiyan form, and simply trimmed the design down to its bare minimum.Super Long Interview!! Please Tell Us, Akira Toriyama-sensei!! In a later interview, Toriyama continues to stress that he didn't want Gokū to continue getting more "macho". He also didn't want the transformation to be as flashy as some of Gokū's others. He stated that the only reason he even changed Gokū's hair and eyes to a red color was so that viewers would understand that a transformation was taking place.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/battle-gods-animanga-akira-toriyama/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Anime Comics—Akira Toriyama-''sensei'' Godly Interview] According to Toriyama, he chose red as the color for Super Saiyan God because it looked stronger than blue, and he'd already used gold.Dragon Ball Full Color Comics: Freeza Arc Vol. 4 Trivia * , a soup dish made from unknown race is a play on "Super Saiyan God," which is why it prompts Beerus to remember the figure from his dream. The word "soup" (スープ) sounds like "sūpā." The word "saiya" (from the race name, Saiya-jin) is an anagram of yasai (meaning "vegetable," normally written 野菜, but here written in katakana as ヤサイ). "Jinkot" is a meaningless, imaginary word, but clearly recalls the "jin" in Saiya-jin, while "kot" sounds similar to "god."Dragon Ball Super chapter 1 * Toriyama stated that Gokū no longer needed to transform into a Super Saiyan God, as he had absorbed the power of the form. Dragon Ball Super would abandon this notion, however, and allow Gokū and Vegeta to freely transform into God, and treat it as an accessible transformation preceding Blue.Akira Toriyama-sensei Godly Interview Notes References Category:Transformations Category:Super Saiyan Transformations